Calce Perfecto
by cmils
Summary: Según mi propio cuerpo, aún no encontraba su calce perfecto y mientras me daba la tarea de ir en su búsqueda, me sacrificaba de vez en cuando, obteniendo a cambio, unos instantes de placer.


**Calce Perfecto.**

Había compartido mi cama con varios y no tenía ningún problema con admitirlo pero según mi propio cuerpo, aún no encontraba su calce perfecto y mientras tanto me daba la tarea de ir en su búsqueda, me sacrificaba de vez en cuando obteniendo a cambio unos instantes de placer.

* * *

><p>POV Bella.<p>

Definitivamente lo deseaba y de verdad ya lo estaba necesitando con urgencia.

Acostumbraba a hacer este tipo de recorrido por lo menos una vez al mes junto a mis inseparables amigas, Alice Brandon y Rosalíe Hale, por estos sitios, mejor dicho, antros medios clandestinos y perdidos que la gran ciudad Nueva York albergaba.

Ellas siempre estaban disponibles y dispuestas para salir y perderse conmigo.

Mi vida era casi perfecta, en varios sentidos.

Pertenecía a una familia respetable, tenía un trabajo bien remunerado aunque bastante estresante a pesar de aún no terminar la universidad, por no decir más. Era joven y según algunos, una belleza.

Sonreí frente al espejo. Nunca me lo he creído. La vanidad, definitivamente, no era lo mío pero mis dos hermosas amigas siempre se encargaban de hacer maravillas conmigo y transformarme cuando lo pedía o lo necesitaba. Sobre todo para estas ocasiones, en las cuales, realmente parecía otra.

Ahora lo único que yo anhelaba era una "salida especial" junto a ellas.

Recurríamos a este tipo de salidas porque abiertamente pensábamos que a nuestras vidas les faltaba un poco de aventura, y fue, gracias a un trabajo para universidad, que haciendo unos estudios descubrí este mundo, en el cual, por cierto, mis amigas habían sucumbido apenas se los enseñé.

Si, un mundo en el cual nos podíamos desarrollar de una forma atrevida, desinhibida, sensual, y lo mejor de todo, es que no necesitábamos una identidad.

En pocas palabras, nuestro escape. A nadie de nuestro círculo se lo hubiera imaginado jamás encontrarnos aquí.

Era nuestro pequeño gran secreto y así tenía que quedar.

En resumen, bien podría decir que tenía una doble vida.

En una era la responsable y recatada Isabella Swan, estudiante universitaria de literatura e historia, hija única de un acaudalado banquero y de una diseñadora de lencería fina bastante solicitada, una mujer centrada y con un circulo de amigos bastante cerrado.

Y en la otra, era simplemente una más de las chicas que aparecían de vez en cuando por estos clubes buscando un poco de diversión y escogiendo con pleno derecho a un buen compañero con el cual bailar uno que otro ritmo latino bien caliente y así sacarme todo el estrés y la tensión acumulada de la semana.

No importaba nada más.

Esta vez, los vestidos los había escogido Rose.

Para Alice había escogido uno delicado, de color morado, estilo griego y sin espalda. Se veía preciosa.

El mío era sencillo pero no menos revelador, de color negro, apegado y strapless, tal vez, un poco corto, más de lo que hubiera deseado pero ideal para toda clase de movimientos. No se corría ni un centímetro de donde no debía.

Y el que ella escogió para sí, era discreto. Tenía el corte y el escote preciso y era de color rojo, ideal para una noche pasión. Le beneficiaba infinitamente resaltando todas sus curvas. Definitivamente estaba hecho para sólo ella lo luciera.

Maquilladas, peinadas de manera casual, estábamos listas para "cazar" como siempre decíamos.

Ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche cuando llegamos. El lugar estaba repleto pero no nos costó entrar.

De nombres. Nada. Cada noche teníamos uno distinto. Eso era mejor.

Nos separamos para que cada cual buscara lo que se le antojara.

Alice afirmaba que en estos lugares no había reglas que seguir y sólo primaba el instinto y dejarse llevar.

Y sin duda eso fue lo que más llamaba mi atención en este tipo de antros junto claro con la libertad que brindaban.

Sonreí ante mi brillante conclusión.

Si, mi libertad no tenía precio. Ya tenía suficiente con la surtida lista de ex novios a los que no valen la pena mencionar a estas alturas.

Debía reconocer que la del problema era yo, puesto que, no me gustaban para nada los compromisos. Aún no me arriesgaba a atar mi vida a nadie. No me sentía cómoda, amaba mi libertad y eso siempre se convertía era un problema cuando empezaban a dar signos de querer más e intentar llevarme al altar.

No era virgen, ni mucho menos, disfrutaba al máximo de cada una de mis experiencias. Había compartido mi cama con varios y no tenía ningún problema con admitirlo pero según mi propio cuerpo, aún no encontraba su calce perfecto. Por mientras, y a veces, me daba la tarea de ir en su búsqueda. Me sacrificaba de vez en cuando obteniendo a cambio unos instantes de placer.

Esta noche tenía claro quien sería mi objetivo.

Lo había visto bailar en la pista hace un rato, despertando dentro de mí, las ganas de tenerlo cerca y ser yo su pareja de baile y no esa rubia anaranjada con la se movía ligero al compás de la música.

Y quien sabe, tal vez, podría llegar a ser un digno candidato para continuar con mi tarea de encontrar mi calce perfecto.

Dependía como jugara sus cartas conmigo.

Era de piel morena, resaltaba por sobre todo, por lo alto y fornido, su largo y oscuro cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos eran de un sorprendente negro que atraía a cualquiera.

Ahora estaba parado en la barra pidiendo un trago justo al lado de Alice mirando en mi dirección.

La excusa perfecta para acercarme.

Decidí caminar hacia mi victima por el medio de la pista con inocencia y el toque sensual de mis caderas.

Pero algo me retuvo.

Una mano se aferró a mi estomago impidiéndome dar el paso siguiente.

-¿Buscando con quien deslumbrar?-Preguntó una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí.

Y el segundo después me atrajo de espaldas hacía su cuerpo como si fuera un imán.

-Baila conmigo-Casi me ordenó.

Pero ¿Quién demonios se creía?

Me gire enojada, dispuesta a enfrentarlo y dejarle claro que no…

Mis ideas se perdieron cuando sus destellantes y verdes ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Nunca me había pasado algo así. Se suponía que yo era la que siempre tenía el control

¿A dónde había quedado?

Era un hombre impresionantemente guapo. Su cabello rebelde parecía ser castaño con un raro toque cobrizo. Su piel era tan blanca como la cal y combinaba a la perfección con cada uno de sus rasgos. Su boca llamaba a ser besada, más bien, toda su anatomía parecía que llamaba a ser conquistada.

Demonios. Era perfecto.

No sé sí él era comparable con un una deidad, pero sin duda estaba cerca de serlo.

Se notaba a leguas que tampoco pertenecía a este ambiente. Su porte y elegancia no podía esconderlo aunque hubiese querido.

Su mirada era hipnotizante y se había clavado en mi cuerpo.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando centrarme.

Me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-Pregunté queriendo verdad.

-Mas de lo esperaba-Reconoció mostrando una sonrisa torcida y para mí absolutamente perfecta-¿Qué dices? ¿Bailamos?

No espero una respuesta de palabra. Le bastó la sonrisa a medias que le devolví.

Comenzamos a movernos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y en sincronía, sin importar cuantos testigos presenciaron y fueron concientes de nuestro encuentro.

Su olor era inigualable. Una mezcla exacta que lo hacia todavía más apetecible.

Me tomaba y llevaba de una forma experta. Cada giro que me daba culminada de forma precisa.

El ritmo de la música cambio de pronto y el sonido de los timbales comenzó a ser más persistentes pero a la vez más suaves, sensuales y calientes.

No pensé que era tan bueno bailando.

No tuve más remedio que seguir sus movimientos y agregar la parte femenina y coqueta a esta nueva danza que empezábamos a desarrollar los dos.

Sus manos ya no se detenían, recorrían las líneas de mi cuerpo dominándolo centímetro a centímetro con cada roce.

Me estaba acariciando de una forma poco santa y a mí me encantaba.

Era realmente excitante bailar con él ya que la sexualidad que emanaba por cada poro de su piel me resultaba afrodisíaca.

No sabía cuanto podía soportar antes de correrme.

De pronto sentí las miradas de todos puestas en nosotros.

Creo que nuestra entrega había estado cargada de puro erotismo, y por lo tanto, ayudado a despertar la lujuria de algunos esta noche porque intentaron copiarnos haciendo exactamente los mismos movimientos.

Los ignoré.

Era mejor seguir en mi burbuja, en la cual en estos momentos solo existíamos este desconocido y yo.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

No podía dejar de imaginarlo en la cama, doblegado a mis caricias, totalmente a mi merced.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

Esto definitivamente se me estaba escapando de las manos y sólo de él era la culpa.

Mi respiración se volvió errática al terminar la canción producto de la subida de adrenalina y del orgasmo que casi llegue a tener mientras bailaba.

Cuando la melodía se tornó aún más lenta nos fuimos acercando, me abrace a su pecho mientras él hacía lo propio encerrando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

Esta vez no me quedé atrás y sin temor me dispuse a descubrir y memorizar por completo su estructura con tal confianza que parecía que él me pertenecía en todos los sentidos. Comencé a recorrer el ancho de su espalda con mis manos bajando hasta el principio de sus caderas.

No paré cuando lo sentí gemir. Su reacción me gustó porque al parecer, no era la única a la que le estaban ocurriendo cosas.

Me devolví por el mismo camino.

Mi instinto perverso cobró vida por un instante y quise devolverle un poco de lo que me había hecho experimentar anteriormente.

Deliberadamente y con el fin de provocarlo cambié lentamente mi posición dándole la espalda pero sin dejar de estar cerca. Mis manos, ahora libres se fueron directo a mi propio cuello acareándolo suavemente para luego empezar a descender con sutileza por mi garganta, rozando suavemente mi busto y cuando estaba llegando a mi estomago fue cuando él simplemente no aguantó más.

Me acorraló y me apretó contra sí mismo dejándome sentir todo su encendido esplendor.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

-Te deseo-Ronroneó decidido en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi oído provocando el estremecimiento involuntario de mi cuerpo pegado al suyo-Ni si quiera te he besado y ya quiero hacerte el amor hasta que pierdas la cordura.

Contuve el aliento. Éste hombre bien podría ser mi perdición.

Me gire para quedar frente a él nuevamente y mis brazos rodearon su cuello por inercia.

-¿Me prometes un buen polvo?

Sonrió.

-No sólo uno-Dijo rodeándome con los suyos- Además serán unos de los mejores que tendrás en tu vida-Aseguró.

Me gustaba su seguridad.

Lo pensé por un instante.

-Estoy seguro que también lo deseas- Me tentó.

De pronto no estaba segura de querer comprobarlo. Demasiado conciente del peligro que significaba que me gustara más de lo debido.

En cambio de lo que si estaba completamente segura era de que él sí quería era capaz de llevarme al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo tengo un par de condiciones-Continuó.

Eso me sorprendió.

-¿Y cuál serían esas condiciones?-Inquirí.

- La primera es que esta noche sólo existamos los dos.

Me parecía perfecto.

Le regalé otra sonrisa.

-¿Y cual es la segunda?

-Que no te iras, no desaparecerás.

-Acepto la primera.

-¿Y la segunda?

Mis manos bajaron hasta su pecho.

-Pides demasiado.

No me dejó continuar porque justo en ese mismo instante su boca reclamó la mía con ansias.

Me desconecté de la realidad.

El sabor de se boca era delicioso y adictivo. Respondí este beso con fervor y algo de fiereza. Su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios sin pedir permiso y jugó con la mía haciendo un extraordinario trabajo.

Para mi gusto el beso terminó demasiado pronto pero sin lugar a dudas había logrado su objetivo, dejarme convencer y hacerme caer y derribar mis inseguridades y mis muros.

Lo tomaba o lo dejaba. Así de simple.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?-Pregunté completamente rendida.

Me besó otra vez como signo de victoria pero no le deje separarse de mí tan fácil ya que mis dedos atraparon su camisa.

-Vámonos-Ordenó cuando nos separamos tomando mi mano con propiedad-No creo que sea capaz de soportar un minuto más aquí y no tomarte como realmente quiero.

Nadie podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara cuando le seguí.

Ahora si estaba dispuesta a entregarme por completo a mis deseos y por supuesto, aprovechar y comprobar sí él era capaz de cumplir con todo lo que me había prometido.

Al lo lejos que mis amigas estaban bastante ocupadas cada una bailando con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro cuando me vieron bien acompañada.

Les hice una seña a haciéndoles entender que me marchaba y no volvía.

Salimos del lugar y el contacto con el aire fresco reguló mi temperatura mientras esperaba que el abría la puerta del copiloto de su volvo y me ofrecía entrar.

El trayecto hasta el hotel no demoró más de quince minutos.

Me había ofrecido ir a su departamento pero me negué rotundamente.

Para mí este seguía siendo un idilio con las horas contadas.

Se lo deje claro en ese mismo instante y el acepto a regañadientes.

A demás no quería tener excusas que me pudiesen llevar de nuevo a su puerta.

No nos dijimos una palabra más. No era necesarias para hacer lo que pretendíamos.

Él fue quien se encargó de pedir la habitación, mientras yo le esperaba unos cuantos pasos más atrás con su chaqueta puesta ya que la mía se había quedado en el Porche de Alice. Como todo un caballero me había pedido que la usara a penas salimos de su volvo porque según él no quería que me enfermara por los cambios de temperatura que estábamos teniendo. Se lo agradecí con un suave, natural y corto beso.

Por suerte había disponibilidad y en pocos minutos le ya teníamos acceso a una habitación.

La locura se desató a penas las puertas del ascensor se cerraron sólo con nosotros dos a dentro.

No esperó un minuto. Sus labios nuevamente se posaron en los míos con impaciencia como si estuviera recuperando el poco tiempo perdido y automáticamente mis manos se enredaron en su pelo para atraerlo más a mí para continuar dejándonos llevar por nuestros bajos instintos.

De pronto no estaba pisando el suelo y de un segundo después mis piernas se cruzaron alrededor de su cintura buscando estabilidad. Su mano izquierda se posicionó en mi muslo mientras la otra traspasaba su chaqueta acortando aún las distancias.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso seis y por suerte no había nadie transitando por el corredor.

Conmigo a cuestas se las arreglo para llegar hasta la puerta correspondiente, abrirla, entrar y cerrarla.

La falta de aire nos hizo tener que separarnos.

Ambos respirábamos con dificultada tratando de recuperarnos y tratando calmarnos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Soltó de pronto descolocándome.

Lo mire enigmáticamente por un momento.

-¿Importa?

-Quisiera saberlo-Dijo mientras volvía a dejarme pisar al suelo y se separaba medio centímetro-No me gusta acostarme con desconocidas.

-Puede que no te diga el real-Cuestioné.

-Me arriesgaré.

Yo también decidí arriesgarme.

-Bella-Solté.

-Edward-Dijo extendiendo su mano

-Un placer-Le dije tomando la suya.

La descarga de electricidad que cuando nuestras palmas se rozaron fue la alerta que recibí para darme cuenta que nunca había sentido algo así en toda mi vida.

-El placer es todo mío-Respondió besando mi mano.

Sin poder evitarlo mi sonrojo hizo acto de presencia.

Edward se dio cuenta de este detalle pues con uno de sus dedos acarició delicadamente mi mejilla derecha.

Cometí el error de fijarme en sus ojos, los cuales me estaban viendo con ¿Afecto? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Ternura? ¿Adoración? no lo sabía. Era un sentimiento que iba más del deseo sexual y que claramente iba más allá de mi comprensión.

Luego de llegar a una conclusión que por supuesto dejó par sí, sonrió.

Mi corazón de pronto comenzó a latir alocadamente produciendo que un nuevo y extraño calor me inundara y se instalara dentro de mi pecho. Era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para manejarlo. Decidí por mi propio bien mantenerlo justo donde el mismo se había guardado.

En eso una nueva ola de pasión nos golpeó repentinamente, a ambos, con aún mayor intensidad por cuarta o quinta vez en el transcurso de este lapso.

No fuimos capaces de controlarlo.

Nuestros cuerpos se volvieron a reclamar mutuamente. Ahora si nada nos detenía y tampoco teníamos límites.

Muchas fantasías rondaron mi mente queriendo cumplirlas con él.

Sus manos se habían desecho de su chaqueta que a propósito yo todavía había traído puesta. Las mías en cambio, desabotonaban impacientes su camisa.

Cuando llegó la hora de retirar mi vestido lo hizo con sumo cuidado, deslizando la cremallera hasta el fin.

Su camisa ya estaba en el suelo en el momento que mi vestido comenzó a caer ligero por mi cuerpo dejando a la vista el conjunto de encaje negro que mi madre me había regalado la semana pasada y que pertenecía a su nueva colección.

Me había puesto hoy por primera vez y no pudo tener mejor estreno.

A veces era una ventaja ser su hija en ese sentido.

Fui yo la que sonrió para sí misma en esta ocasión.

Edward había dejado de moverse y también de respirar.

Mi preocupación fue en aumento hasta que me di cuenta de que literalmente me estaba devorando con la mirada.

Fue como encender dinamita pura.

Me sentí poderosa nuevamente y me creí capaz de dominar todos sus sentidos.

Me acerqué a la gran cama y como sí de ley de atracción se tratase. Edward vino a mí.

Sus ahora deseosas manos me tomaron con ímpetu y me acercaron hacía él.

Sin duda este hombre era un experto en todas las artes amatorias y tenía claro estaba dispuesto y quería a demostrármelo durante unas cuantas horas.

Su torso desnudo pegado al mío se estremeció cuando mis tibios dedos se hicieron paso hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalón. Los baje sin inconveniente y en un arranque efusividad terminó de deshacerse de ellos.

Beso a beso también se fue haciendo paso por mi piel hasta que llegó a uno de mis pechos. Lo rozó encima de la tela provocando un ligero temblor por mi parte. La mano que se encontraba en mi espalda buscó con esmero el broche que liberaría mi busto.

Volvió a atacar mi boca justo en ese momento, lo que me venía un mar de bien porque indiscutiblemente su lengua se había transformado en mi debilidad.

Mordió mi boca con alevosía.

Me tumbó sobre la cama con la mayor delicadeza existente y despacio se fue acercando nuevamente quedando encima de mí.

Lo besé despacio encerrándolo con mis brazos y mis piernas. Se incorporó conmigo dejándome sentirlo otra vez.

La parte superior de mi cuerpo quedo expuesta con tan solo dos movimientos suyos.

El resto pudor que me podría haber quedado a dentro simplemente ya no existía.

Su mirada cargada de pasión ahora se concentraba en mis senos, que a propósito, estaban a su completa disposición. Ellos dieron la bienvenida a su boca a penas hicieron contacto.

-Dulce. Muy dulce-Murmuró para sí dejándome caer entre las almohadas.

Sus palabras me excitaron más, mucho más.

Gemí por necesidad cuando sentí que una de sus manos retiraba mis braguitas completamente mojadas. Cuando las tenía en su poder la llevó a su nariz. Aspiró aquel aroma cómo sí fuera el mejor perfume del mundo.

No dijo nada. Simplemente suspiró encantado.

La vergüenza que había dejado de lado hacía unos minutos volvió a aparecer en mi rostro con ese gesto.

Un nerviosismo extraño en el que de pronto me vi envuelta no me permitió continuar.

Me sentí como si ésta fuera la primera vez que hacía el amor.

Y por eso me dediqué exclusivamente a sentir, desconectándome de mí parte racional.

Le di libre acceso a mi entrada cuando lo solicitó y sumido en su propio placer recorrió mi cara con su nariz aspirando cada esencia mía mientras sus dedos entraban y salían haciendo magia entre mis piernas.

El primer orgasmo que me regaló estalló como si mil burbujas reventaran dentro de mí.

Sus dedos aún seguían dentro de mí cuando se dio cuenta de mi descarga. Sentí un vacío tremendo cuando los sacó y lo llevó a su boca.

-Sencillamente exquisita-Dijo con voz ronca mientras lamía sus dedos absorbiendo los restos de mi excitación.

Ahora si. Estaba completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

Ya no aguantaba. Quería sentirlo hasta el fondo.

La humedad de mi cuerpo me indicó que estaba lista para recibirlo y él lo sabía.

De pronto una idea se paso por mi mente.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora y sin filtros-Fue mi turno de ordenar de una manera sensual.

Jamás había pensado desear algo así ¿Por ahora? ¿Por qué con él?

-¿Tomas precauciones?

-Por supuesto-Dije asintiendo.

Claro que tomaba anticonceptivos. No era tonta, me quedaba mucha vida que vivir antes de convertirme en madre.

Edward sonrío como si también quisiese hacerme al amor sin barreras de por medio.

-Te gusta el peligro-Acusó absolutamente complacido.

-Sólo contigo-Me hubiera encantado reconocer pero mi conciencia al saber que esta entrega era pasajera pudo más.

A si que sólo me limité a responder un:

-Más de lo que crees.

Preferí que fuera él quien se liberara y he de reconocer que me sorprendió gratamente ver la extensión de su gloria.

Su ego masculino disfrutó mi reacción.

-Me pones a mil…-Reconoció.

-Entonces, tómame-Le respondí acomodándome para recibirlo.

No esperó ningún instante, y sin más espera, se fundió en mí a plenitud.

Sencillamente fue como si Edward hubiera puesto la última y faltante pieza de mi rompecabezas. Parecía que yo fuera la extensión de su cuerpo y él la mía. Calzábamos exactos.

No habían espacios entre nosotros. Éramos un solo ser.

Y sin más preámbulos comenzó a moverse dentro mío.

Su forma de amar era salvaje y sus estocadas fulminantes. Con decir que no me recuperaba de la anterior cuando ya venía la siguiente.

Clavé sin querer las uñas de una de mis manos en su espalda.

Rayos… sentirlo adentro así era máximo.

Sus gemidos eran cien por ciento estimulantes y el poder de su dura erección estaba por enloquecerme.

Mis dedos retorcieron las sabanas cuando me vine por segunda vez.

Su mano llegó hasta mía y suavizó la tensión con un solo roce.

¿Cómo podía dominarme así?

Continuó con su labor.

-Eres malditamente estrecha, me voy a…-No terminó la frase porque lo acallé con un beso.

La potencia de su eyección era casi irreal y creo que yo estaba teniendo otro orgasmo. A estas alturas ya no sabía si se trataba del tercero o la extensión del segundo pero lo disfruté con la misma entrega del primero.

Nos aferramos el uno al otro y fue la sensación más poderosa que haya experimentado en toda mi vida.

Limpié el sudor de su frente con mis dedos cuando el se recargo en mí para descansar un momento.

No había salido de mí a pesar de la flacidez de su estado.

Me permití descansar también hasta que la respiración de ambos volvió a ser normal y él fue quien se movió primero.

-Esto no ha terminado-Me dijo tan pronto como se iba incorporando.

Edward aún tenía energías y quería más.

Y necesariamente tuvo que salir de mí para cambiar de posición y ahora era yo la que tenía libertad de movimiento y por supuesto que aproveche de besar cada punto de su cuerpo que se me antojara.

Él simplemente se dejó querer.

Mis manos llegaron a su sexo actuaron como sólo ellas sabían hacerlo. Y simplemente la palabra prohibido dejó de tener sentido cuando mi boca las acompaño.

Edward se quedó sin aliento esta vez.

Estaba sin saberlo complaciendo cada uno de mis deseos sexuales.

-Móntame-Me pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Cumplí tal cual como el lo había hecho conmigo me llene de él en una sola estocada.

Esta unión era única. No la encontraría con nadie más.

Su necesidad y la mía se conjugaron a la perfección cuando encontré el ritmo. No tardamos en llegar al clímax. Una vez más.

No quería que esto terminara nunca.

Y después de otra ronda de caricias y besos ardientes caímos agotados sobre la cama.

Se giró quedando de lado contemplándome.

Le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Me gustas, Bella-Soltó de pronto y sin poder contenerse-Eres lo que siempre he pedido. Perfecta para mí.

Deje de respirar ante su declaración.

Hasta un segundo atrás yo pensaba que este seguía siendo un encuentro casual.

-No fue sólo sexo-Dijo leyendo mis pensamientos-Lo sentiste-Me acusó- Igual que yo.

-Si-Reconocí- Lo sentí…

-No te vayas- Me pidió-Quédate. Quédate conmigo…para siempre.

De pronto todas las preguntas que me había hecho tenían respuesta. Al fin lo comprendí.

Me había enamorado por primera vez, de Edward.

-Isabella Swan-Me presente extendiéndole mi mano.

-Edward Cullen-La tomó y beso.

-Bienvenido a mi vida.

-Bienvenida a la mía.

¿Así era el amor? Siempre llegaba cuando menos se le espera. Me gustara o no esto cambiaba mi perspectivas y mis prioridades y marcaba el inicio de un nuevo capitulo de nuestras vidas. Ahora unidas.

Al fin lo había encontrado.

Porque esa era la verdad.

Señoras y señores, Isabella Swan al fin había encontrado su calce perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. <strong>

**Gracias por leer. **


End file.
